Enfermés
by Rajhna
Summary: HélènaSirius. Sirius et Hélèna passent leur temps à se disputer. James en a marre et décide de les enfermer dans la salle sur demande pour qu'ils puissent régler leur compte.


Un autre Hélèna/Sirius. Pour les personnes ayant lu « les menottes », je tenais à leur dire qu'au moment où j'avais écris l'OS, je ne pensais plus à cette histoire de mot de passe

**Enfermés **

Sirius et James longèrent le couloir en un après-midi d'avril. Ils n'avaient rien à faire. Si, ils pouvaient embêter Rogue mais le problème c'est que depuis quelques semaines celui-ci refusait de sortir pour une raison inconnue. Ils ne voulaient pas s'en prendre aux serpentards de peur de se retrouver face à Lily Evans. Remus était à l'infirmerie et Peter était en retenue, en somme ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne journée. Et pour parler de Rusard et bien il était partit faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

Ne sachant vraiment rien à faire, ils décidèrent de faire un tour vers la salle sur demande où ils cachaient tous leurs précieux objets.  
Ils ne furent pas plutôt montés qu'une jolie brune leur barra le chemin. Ils levèrent la tête et soupirèrent.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux White ?  
- Qu'est ce que vous comptiez faire ?  
- T'en a pas mare de nous suivre et de nous poser toujours des questions ? Tu voudrais peut-être qu'on demande ta permission lorsque l'on bouge ? s'énerva Black.  
- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Black.  
- Et toi bouge de là, on aimerait passer.

Quelques élèves qui passaient par-là s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin faisant mine qu'ils voulaient rester mais au fond James savait que c'était pour les regarder se disputer.

- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous disputer ?  
- Toi on t'as rien demandé Potter, s'écria Hélèna.  
- Et toi tu ne lui parle pas comme ça, dit Sirius en faisant un pas vers elle.

James regarda autour et vit alors que des élèves qui voulaient passer restaient en arrière. James remarqua cependant qu'ils pouvaient largement passer et qu'ils ne bloquaient pas le passage pour autant.

- Vous savez que vous bloquez le …  
Mais la voix de Hélèna couvrit la sienne.

- TU TE CROIS VRAIMENT POUR QUELQU'UN. A TA PLACE, JE ME SENTIRAIS HONTEUSE D'ÊTRE DANS CETTE MAISON.  
- AH BON ? ET C'EST QUI, QUI VOULAIT S'ENFUIR CET ETE PARCE QU'ELLE TROUVAIT QUE SES PARENTS DISAIENT N'IMPORTE QUOI.  
Hélèna devint toute rouge.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse un dessin.  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi.  
- Arrête, tous tes camarades le savent aussi, t'as voulu fuir.  
- NE DIS PAS CE QUE TU NE SAIS PAS !!!  
- Pas de chance pour toi, continua Sirius en ignorant sa réplique, mon cousin t'a rattrapé. Il me semble que tes parents t'ont donné une bonne correction.  
- Et toi ? Tu ne te rappelle pas le jour où tu as foutu le bordel chez toi ?  
- Moi je n'ai pas honte de dire que je ne les aime pas et que je suis fier d'être partit.

Rouge de colère, Hélèna leva sa baguette vers lui.  
- Tu m'énerves !!!  
- Tant mieux, je n'attendais que ça, dit-il en sortant à son tour sa baguette.  
- QU'EST CE QU'ILS FONT ? cria une voix.

Tous les trois se retournèrent et virent Lily qui essayait de se frayer un chemin pour arriver jusqu'à eux.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?   
Lorsqu'elle vit les baguettes de Sirius et Hélèna levés, elle cria :

- Non, mais ne me dîtes pas que vous alliez recommencer, vous bouchez les escaliers rien que pour ça, il y en a qui voudraient se rendre en cours et … Mais vous vous prenez pour qui ?  
- Evans, reste en dehors de tout ça, lui répondit Sirius.  
- Et puis quoi encore ? Là ça suffit, vous rangez vos baguettes et vous rentrez dans vos salles communes respectifs.  
- Non, j'ai envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec elle, elle m'exaspère au plus haut au point.  
- Et bien alors, j'ai trouvé la solution, dit James qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'alors.

Sirius l'interrogea du regard.

- On va faire en sorte pour que vous êtes tous contents.

Il marcha en direction de la salle sur demande et obligea Hélèna et Sirius à entrer.

- Tant que vous n'en aurez pas fini, vous ne sortirez pas.

La porte se referma.

- T'es vraiment débile Potter. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?  
- Et bien pour la simple raison que les autres voulaient aller en cours.  
- On aurait pu les arrêter simplement.  
- Non, il est temps qu'ils règlent leur compte !!!  
- Et tu crois pas qu'ils vont s'entretuer à l'intérieur ? dit-elle d'un ton irrité.  
- Non, mais ça m'énerve que ça arrive tous les jours.  
- Ah peut-être que tu comprends l'effet que ça me fait quand je te vois te battre avec Rogue ?  
- Moi ce n'est pas pareil.  
- Ah ouais, et c'est quoi la différence ?  
- Ecoute Lily, je sais que tu refuserai horriblement de te retrouver enfermée avec moi pour régler nos comptes alors arrêtons dès maintenant.

Lily ne dit rien.

James s'en alla.

Sirius essaya de rouvrir la porte mais il n'en était pas possible. Finalement, il laissa tomber et toisa Hélèna du regard.

- Et t'appelles ça un ami ?  
- Eh, tu dis tout ce que tu veux de moi, mais pas sur James, ok ?  
- Comme c'est chou ça !  
- Oh la ferme White ! Et toi tu en as des amis ? Mademoiselle traîne toujours toute seule sans amis.  
- Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée.  
- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Et bien dans ces cas-là, si la compagnie de Potter est une mauvaise compagnie, je suis fier d'être mal accompagné.  
Hélèna le fusilla du regard.

Hélèna s'assit dans un coin du mur et ne le regarda plus. Cependant que Sirius essayait de trouver le moyen de sortir de là. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire.

- Tu pourrais venir m'aider au lieu de rester assise.  
- Je te signale que c'est la faute de ton ami si on est là, alors tu trouves tout seul le moyen de nous sortir de là.  
- Et bien si tu nous aurais pas barrer le chemin, on n'en serait pas là.  
- Ben voyons, tout est de ma faute maintenant.  
- Exactement, alors tu te lèves et tu m'aide.

Hélèna ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas non plus.

Sirius soupira en la voyant toujours assise et finalement au bout de 10 minutes consentit lui-même à s'asseoir sous le sourire victorieux de Hélèna.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence sans se regarder puis finalement Hélèna demanda :

- On va rester comme ça combien de temps ?  
- Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait agressif. Mais lorsque je sortirai, je vais le tuer.

Hélèna sourit et Sirius la vit. Il sentait déjà qu'elle allait se moquer de lui.

- Ca fait du bien d'avoir des amis ? demanda t-elle en le fixant.  
Sirius n'assimila pas bien ce qu'elle disait. Il était occupé à fixer ses yeux. Il était sûr d'avoir aperçu un regard mi-triste, mi-souriant.

- En fait tu avais raison, je voulais m'enfuir cet été. Il s'est passé quelque chose. C'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase si tu veux.  
Sirius fut surpris qu'elle lui racontait sa vie et il était même prêt à lui balancer une réplique cinglante mais il se retint car elle reprenait. (il voulait tout savoir avant !)

- Mes parents étaient décidés à en finir avec moi.  
- A en finir ? demanda Sirius.

Hélèna fut étonnée par sa question. Depuis quand lui racontait-elle sa vie ?

- Bah tu sais, ils voulaient … elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire … que je devienne bien vite la femme d'un mangemort.  
- Et t'as refusé ?  
- Devant plus de la moitié des amis à mes parents. Ils n'ont pas apprécié bien sur. J'ai eu une sévère correction et la nuit-même, j'ai eu l'idée de m'enfuir, mais comme j'avais encore mal, j'ai vite été rattrapé par Lestrange.  
- Et après ?  
- Nouvelle correction…Et pour les amis, tu devrais savoir maintenant que les serpentards ne sont pas digne de confiance. Tu as eu la chance d'avoir été à Gryffondor et d'être un garçon en fait.  
- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu peux y arriver.  
- Ah ouais ? Et comment ?

Il eut un silence.

- C'était quoi comme correction ? demanda Sirius.  
- …  
- C'était quoi ? insista t-il.  
- Des petits sorts.  
- Lesquels ?  
- Mais en quoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu comptes le répéter à tout le monde ?  
Elle se leva.

- Et puis pourquoi cette fichue porte ne s'ouvre pas ?  
- C'était quoi comme correction ? dit une voix derrière son dos.

Elle se retourna et vit Sirius assez près d'elle.

Elle arrangea une mèche qui venait de tomber en regardant le sol.

- Ecoute Black, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux le savoir mais si ça peut faire ouvrir cette porte, ok. C'étaient des doloris faibles.

Elle s'en alla vers le fond de la salle et resta assise.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius s'assit à son tour mais à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? demanda Hélèna.  
- Connaître tes faiblesses !!!

Elle voulut s'en aller mais il lui rattrapa le bras et la força à s'asseoir.

- Lâche-moi.  
- Reste assise.

A contre-cœur, elle lui obéit.

- T'as pas d'ami, t'as pas de famille, pas de petit copain, en fait t'as rien du tout ?  
Hélèna ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il tenait à la blesser.

- Des amis qui se foutent de toi, une famille qui te frappe.

Elle se leva et pointa sa baguette vers lui.

- Ca suffit !!!  
Elle s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui jeta un sort sur le ventre. Pliée en deux, elle tomba en portant une main à son ventre.

Il s'approcha tout de même d'elle et s'agenouilla face à elle.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien White, parce que t'es méchante.  
- C'est pas vrai, articula t-elle.  
- T'es une traître, tu fais du mal à ceux que tu aimes.  
- N'importe quoi.  
- Prenons mon exemple, tu m'aime à la folie mais tu veux me lancer des sorts.  
Elle ne dit rien.

Il toucha son épaule.

- N'est ce pas ?  
- C'est faux. J'aime personne.  
- Tu aimes beaucoup de monde secrètement mais tu serais incapable de leur dire.  
- …  
- Parce que tu as peur de les perdre mais tu ne crois pas que si tu les perds un jour, tu regretteras de ne pas leur avoir dit !!!

Hélèna le fixa.

- Tu verras que si tu leur dis que tu les aime, tout va changer. Ils souriront peut-être.

A ce moment il se leva car la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Il s'apprêtait à partir mais elle le rappela.

- Sirius, ne pars pas, souffla t-elle.  
Sirius se retourna et revint vers elle.

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? J'ai pas entendu.  
- Je … je …  
- Dis ce que tu as dans le cœur.  
- C'est difficile Sirius, je ne suis pas habituée à dire ce genre de choses.  
- C'est un début Léna.  
Elle le fixa un moment avant de s'accrocher à son bras et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu me les dit ces mots ou je m'en vais ?  
- Je …  
- Allez, la pressa t-il.  
- Je t'aime, finit-elle par dire.  
Il se jeta sur elle en rigolant pour l'embrasser.

- Aïe, j'ai mal.  
- Il était temps !!!

Elle sourit !


End file.
